You Belong To Me
by aleeshaone
Summary: Will wants Rachel but there's always something in the way. The prequel to Blackmail, please R


**So this is my story of this couple began. This is slightly AU, in this story Will left Terri a long time before he did on the show, and Emma stayed with Ken. During the song, I highly recommend playing the song while reading that part, it's called You Belong To Me by Jason Wade. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the song You Belong To Me**

I had always liked her. From the moment she walking into McKinley High on the first day of her freshmen year. Her deep brown eyes had been shining with excitement, her dark, shiny locks framing the most beautiful face I had ever seen. The only thing off was the strange argyle sweater. Her awfully short skirt had drawn my eyes and I'd watched in awe as she stepped up to Figgins and pink lips formed her name. _Rachel Berry_.

**ONE YEAR AGO**

I was quickly learning that though beautiful, this Rachel Berry was certainly not low-maintenance. I heard the other teachers swapping Rachel stories and immediately wanted to defend her. She must just be… passionate about school. In Spanish class I got my first taste of Rachel's unique personality. "_Hola_, everyone, and welcome back to school!" There were some grumbles in response. I noticed with excitement Rachel sitting up front, paying close attention. "Welcome to Spanish 2. My name is Mr. Shuester. This year, we'll be learning about-" Rachel suddenly stuck her hand straight up in the air. "Um, yes?" She sat up straight and cleared her throat. "Hello, Mr. Shuester, I'm Rachel Berry. I was wondering if this year's curriculum is for a basic knowledge of Spanish. Because I've taken extra-curricular classes for it since first grade due to the horrendous tragedy that they don't offer it until middle school. If it is just basic, is there a more challenging course available?" I was speechless. She looked at me expectantly, and I stammered out a response. "Well, er, if you, um, needed a more challenging course they would have, uh, decided that last year." Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Are you insinuating that I am over estimating-" A tall boy in the back with a Mohawk cut her off. "Will you shut up, Berry? I'd like to get through this class without you hearing babbling about something no one cares about." She whipped her head around. "_Do not _tell me what to do, Noah! I was simply asking a question," He rolled his eyes. "Just put a lid on it so my ears will stop bleeding." "Rachel! Noah!" I said sharply. The class's attention focused back on me. "Stop arguing. Rachel, if you feel this class is too easy we can discuss it later, privately. And Noah-" The boy glared at me. "It's Puck. Berry and my mom are the only ones who call me _Noah_." I sighed. "Fine. Can we just get back to Spanish?"

The way Rachel had acted didn't really bother me, it just surprised me. She had a kind of fire in her, and it was very attractive. I mentally cursed myself. I needed to stop thinking of her in such an inappropriate way. I shoved away the thoughts and focused on something else that had me worried. The way the other kids had been glaring at her. I hoped they wouldn't do anything, but I had a bad feeling. Sure enough, I found her in the hallway after homeroom period shivering and crying, drenched in sticky blue liquid. Her first slushy. "Rachel! Are you alright?" I put my arm around Rachel without even thinking, getting some of the slushy on myself. I tried not to notice how warm she was, despite the cold ice, or the way it felt to have her pressed against my body. "F-f-fine, Mr. Shuester." She choked out. "What happened?" Rachel let a few more tears run down her cheeks. "I was walking to the Glee auditions and Noah was walking the other way, holding slush, and he-he just threw it!" She started crying harder. I dragged her to her feet. She looked so upset, I wanted to help in any way I could. I took her small hand and led her to the teacher's bathroom. She looked confused when I stepped inside with her, shutting the door. My heart was beating fast at the cause of being in such a small space alone with her. Before Rachel could ask what was going on, I wet some paper towels to wipe the slush off her face. I gently cleaned off her neck and hair, and my breath hitched in my throat when I began to lower my hand to get the ice off her chest. She caught my wrist. "I'll get it from here." She said the words kindly, but the heat still rose on my cheeks. Soon all the slush was gone but there was a large blue stain where it had been. Rachel's tears had long dried and she smiled gratefully at me as we walked out of the bathroom. "Thank you," she whispered. I smiled gently back. "Of course, Rachel." She took in a deep breath. "I'm really sorry about what happened in Spanish today." I looked at her, surprised. She continued. "I know I come off a bit strong and the way I act is… different but," She paused. "Most teachers don't like me, they think I'm annoying. I guess I'm just asking that you don't write me off right away." Her voice had gotten softer and softer and I just barely heard her last whisper. She wasn't looking at me so I put my hand under her chin to lift her face. Rachel's eyes widened and I knew this was crossing so many lines but I needed to make her understand. "I would never write you off, Rachel." I lost myself staring into her eyes but a shaky inhale from Rachel brought me back to the present. I quickly dropped my hand and tried to make things less awkward. "So…you said you were headed to Glee auditions? I'm sure Sandy would still let you try out." Rachel smiled hesitantly. "It's kinda late…" "I'll talk to him," I assured her.

I found Sandy and quietly explained to him what had happened. He agreed to let Rachel audition if I stayed and watched with him. Sandy had always creeped me out, but I was curious to see if she could sing so I agreed. Rachel pulled on my arm and I looked down at her. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear. I shivered. "Do you think the slushy stain will affect his decision?" I chuckled. "No, Rach, I don't." She blinked. "Rach…" I blanched. "I'm sorry! It just was automatic…" "No, no I'm not mad! No one besides my da-parents call me that." Rachel's lips twitched up in a small smile. "I like it." I was too enveloped in the moment to wonder why she had stumbled when she mentioned her parents.

I watched with interest as she walked confidently on stage, her face clean. Her mouth opened and I almost fell out of my chair in surprise. Her voice was as stunning as her beauty. Singing _Wicked's_ The Wizard and I, she hit every note with perfection, singing better than I had seen it on stage.

That night, driving home, I remembered something that I had ignored all day. _Terri_. I couldn't be ogling at some freshmen girl when I was married! I just had to push all thoughts of Rachel out of my mind. She would just be another student from now on. I gripped the steering wheel harder. _Am I really that screwed up? That I have to tell myself to stop liking a fifteen year old girl?_ At 29 years of age, I should really know better. Terri smiled brightly at me when I opened the door. "Will, you're home! What's on your shirt?" she frowned disapprovingly. I gulped and tried to act casual. "Oh, just slushy. See, one of my students got a slushy thrown on them and I… was standing too close." "Oh," Terri said, sounding disgusted. "You should change."

**PRESENT DAY**

That first day was like a huge warning sign for me. I followed out on my plan, treating as a teacher should. When I took over Glee, it was a chance to see her more often but I refused to take it to my advantage. Even when Rachel developed feelings for me in sophomore year I pretended to not like her at all; I even sang a song that said I didn't! It was amazingly hard to tell her the truth, but I was telling myself as much I was telling her. _"The way you've been acting this week is totally inappropriate. I'm sorry, Rachel, but I'm your teacher and that's all I'll ever be." _Despite that, I still kept that star tie she had given me in the front of my closet. But I always pushed away my feelings for her. That is, until I found out about Terri.

Finding out my wife was pregnant only reinforced that the way I had felt about Rachel last year was completely over. Things hadn't been going so well between Terri and I, but I knew starting a family would help us get close again. Then I found that damn fake stomach, whatever the hell it was called. She had lied to me! About our _child_. And the fact that it didn't exist anymore. She should've told me there was a miscarriage; I would've understood. Terri said she only did it so she wouldn't lose me. Funny how that's why she lost me. I realized, after moving out, I didn't really love her anymore. She had been deceitful, manipulative, unsupportive of my every decision; the list could go on for miles. Terri used to be a great person. The whole time we were together that last year I had loved what she used to be and not what she turned into.

A few weeks after the divorce was finalized I felt almost healed. I could smile genuinely now, and I was happy again. To my dismay, Rachel began to pop into my thoughts again. Since I was single, my feeling developed even farther than they had the previous year. I thought of her constantly, but I was very careful never to show it. I was falling. I knew I didn't love her, but it was only a matter of time. I was falling and the bottom was love. My dismay gradually disappeared and I enjoyed liking Rachel despite the fact I couldn't show her my feelings.

That was the happy parts; there were also hard parts. One, for me, was Emma. I didn't have a reason to turn her down anymore but I didn't want to date her. Eventually she got the message and became engaged to Ken Tanaka. We're still friends I'm glad to say. Two, there was Finn. He began dating Rachel. After the whole Quinn fiasco, they had become an item. Before that they had kissed even though Finn had had a girlfriend. Then there were those few days she had dated Puck. I could hardly believe my eyes, but it hadn't lasted long enough for me to get that upset. Finn however was a different matter. I burned with jealousy every time I saw them together. What had he done to deserve Rachel? I sure as hell wanted to know; I'd do it too.

"Hey, Rachel!" I called to her as she walked briskly down the hall. She turned and stopped so I could catch up to her. "Oh, hey, Mr. Shuester." The first thing I noticed was the shirt. Bright blue with TEAM FINN written on the top surrounded by gold stars. Nice. "You going the basketball game?" I asked hopefully. Rachel nodded. "Of course. It's very important to support your significant other for a healthy relationship. I come to every athletic event he is involved in, no matter how dull they may or may not be. I'll always be here for my Finny." _Finny? Significant other?_ My stomach clenched into a tight knot and I tried not to show the anger and envy on my face. I took a deep breath as she watched me curiously. "I'm going, too." I told Rachel calmly. "Since we both are, you wanna sit together?" _So we can both watch Finny!_ I thought sarcastically. "Sure!" she said enthusiastically. At least I could spend time with her, even if it was while she was making eyes at her boyfriend.

She giggled and cheered and "That's my boyfriend!" 'd through the entire game even though Finn was playing terribly; giving me a grim satisfaction. After the game she barely said goodbye as she ran off to comfort Finn. I sighed. Why didn't I take her when I had the chance? Oh yeah- because I'm an idiot. I glared at Finn who has being hugged tightly by Rachel. He looked…embarrassed. I couldn't believe the nerve of him! Finn was the luckiest guy in the world to be with her and he was completely taking her for granted!

As the week went on, it got harder and harder watching them together. I had to act all nicely to Finn and help him choose a Hello song, then sit and smile while he sang. Yeah, Finn was great and deep, _deep_ down, I was proud of his progress. But I would've been a hell of a lot happier if he wasn't dating the girl of my dreams. He chose _Hello, I Love You_. It wasn't bad, I guess. At least he completed the assignment.

I was walking down the hall when I heard Rachel's voice in front of me. "I know being my boyfriend is a challenge." Wait, what? "I'm not Quinn, I don't look like her, I'm not popular, and my personality though exciting and full of surprises isn't exactly low-maintenance. But," I was speechless. Rachel was more beautiful than Quinn could ever be and screw popularity! Why wasn't Finn telling her that? She pulled him aside. "I'll always be honest with you. Painfully so. All I ask in return is that you're honest with me." She smiled at him. Finn took a deep breath. "I don't think I wanna be your boyfriend." My first reaction was joy. _Yes! She's single!_ Then I saw Rachel's face. "W-what?" He sighed. "Look, Rachel, you're really awesome but I think to need to connect with my inner rock star before I can fully commit to one woman. I need to find out who I am now." Her mouth was hanging open in disbelief and she nodded. "I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation though which you'd never admit is very important to you. You _hate_ what Quinn did to you, not just because it hurt but because it was _so_ humiliating." Finn's eyes widened. "You're freaking me out. It's like you're inside my head right now," Rachel continued as if he hadn't spoken. "_I_ just see for you for you are, unlike you who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool out of herself at her first glee club rehearsal. And that's where you lose, Finn." I could see tears filling her eyes and her voice began to choke up. "Because if you'd take a second look at me you'd realize that I'm the only person in your life who knows you and accepts you for who you are; no matter what." She began to stalk off, lowering her head so he couldn't see the overflowing tears. I caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Rach, come with me," I murmured softly. Rachel nodded and choked back a sob. She hung on to my arm and I glared at Finn when we walked past; his eyebrows raised in shock at the hate in my eyes. At the moment I did hate him for hurting Rachel, even if it did mean she was available now.

I unlocked my office and sat her in the chair in front of my desk while I sat down in the one behind. She rested her face on my desk with her shoulders shaking. I touched her hand and she suddenly sat up straight. "He was right to dump me." I stared at her. "Huh?" "He was right." Rachel repeated. "Who am I kidding? Why would he want me? Why would _anybody_? I'm conceited, unpopular, clingy, ugly-" I had to cut her off. "Rachel, none of that's true! Finn was an idiot to break up with you." It was her turn to stare at me. "Why?" For once, she wasn't fishing for compliments. There was genuine confusion in the chocolate eyes I loved do much. I looked down at my hands. "You're smart, talented, kind, beautiful. And you're not conceited, you're confident. Any guy who dates you is the luckiest guy in the world." I felt my cheeks warm and when I chanced a glance up she was blushing, too. Rachel abruptly stood up. "This is what I was afraid of," she muttered. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Afraid of what?" She looked ashamed. "I was...I _am_ afraid of feeling this way, Mr. Shuester." She turned so her back was to me but I could still hear her quiet voice. "I was dating Finn because he was the first boy besides Jacob Ben Israel to pay any attention to me. I'm not even sure I like him that much." I was taken aback. "But what about that speech?" She sighed. "I know Finn very well. He's one of my best friends, even though he's hurt me more times than I can count. I could easily tell why he was really breaking up with me. I like him, just not in a romantic sort of way. I was trying so hard to make us a real couple I guess I scared him away. Well, that and his reputation was on the line." I didn't understand any of why she had done this. If she didn't like Finn that way why did she date him? "Rachel, why would you do this? Was it for popularity or something?" Rachel's eyes flashed. "It's nice to know that you think so much of me, Mr. Shuester." I thought more of her than she needed to know. "Oh, c'mon, you know I didn't mean it like that! I just don't understand." She stood up and began pacing in the small office. "There was…another guy." How many guys did she have at her feet? The jealousy I had just recently been relieved of began pouring back into my body. "I was trying to distract myself from him," she continued softly, not meeting my eyes. "Because I knew he'd never want me. _That's_ what I'm afraid of feeling." I let out a bitter chuckle, too quiet for her to hear. "You don't know that. He probably does." Rachel looked at me. "No. He told me once, that he'd never be with me." Her eyes shone with true pain, more than I had ever seen there. "Who?" I asked, wanting to know who on this earth could possibly turn down this exquisite girl. She resumed pacing. "He's incredible. He's compassionate, smart, handsome, strong-" I cut off the infuriating words she used to describe whoever the lucky bastard was. "What's his _name_?" I pressed. Rachel stiffened. "Will," she muttered. My mouth fell open. "The guy you like has the same name as me?" I couldn't even keep the anger out of my voice. She spun around looking just as pissed off as me. "It _is_ you, you moron!" she snapped. My jaw was slack, my eyes wide. I couldn't fathom that she liked me the same way I liked her. _No, that doesn't sound right. The way I loved her. I _love_ her! _

Rachel caught her breath, staring at the floor. "I can't believe I just said that," she mumbled to her feet. "I should go." I finally found words. "Rach, wait!" She stopped but didn't turn. I stepped up behind her and spun her around, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She froze. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. She let in a small gasp. "B-but… Did I just guilt you into saying that? I didn't mean to, I…" I slowly shook my head against her dark hair. "I've loved you for a while, Rachel. The first day you came here, you caught my eye. You remember. How I acted toward you that say. I always wanted you I just wouldn't let myself show it anymore. " I pulled back and dropped my arms to give her some space, see her reaction. "I don't understand why you're suddenly saying this," Rachel finally whispered. "And why did your mind suddenly change? You didn't want to show it, so why do you now?" I sighed. "It's so complicated, Rach. I didn't want to like you anymore the first year because of Terri. When you developed feelings for me that week, it was so hard to say no. After I found out what Terri did, I could let myself fall for you again. It doesn't matter to me about the age difference or that I'm your teacher. I love you so much, Rachel, and there's nothing I can do about it. It's like that saying 'Love doesn't discriminate'. All I want is to be with you. " She had begun to cry again and I wiped away the tears. "Oh, baby, don't cry. Shh, everything's fine." I pulled her to me again. She was smiling through the tears, and asked, "Can I call you Will?" I laughed. "Yes." She laughed with me and I leaned closer. Her eyelids slid shut and I could smell her perfume, she was so close. My lips were just about to touch hers when there was a loud knock on the door. We both jumped and sprang away from each other. I cleared my throat.

"Who's there?" "It's Finn, Mr. Shue; I really need to talk to you." Rachel opened the door and gestured for him to come in. "Oh, Rachel, I didn't think you were here." He mumbled, sitting down. She sat next to him. "I didn't think you'd come." She replied icily. I smiled gently at Finn. Now that I knew the truth, I couldn't hate him anymore. "What's up, Finn?" He glanced timidly at Rachel then back at me. "Uh, I wanted to apologize to Rachel but I'm not exactly sure how." She rolled her eyes. "You could start by taking to me, not about me." I gave her a warning glance and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, Finn, tell Rachel why you're sorry." I suggested. Finn shifted so he was facing her. "I'm sorry 'cause I didn't want to hurt you and you were right." Her face softened. "I like you a lot, Rach, and I wanna stay friends. Can you forgive me?" I was honestly surprised he didn't screw up the apology, but I was happy for it. I knew Rachel wanted to stay friends with Finn, too. She gave him a small smile. "But what will your friends think?" He shrugged. "I don't care," Rachel's smile grew and she leaned forward to wrap her arms around him. They held each other a little too long for my liking and I cleared my throat. They pulled away and she smiled in amusement at my rejected expression. "Thank you so much, Mr. Shue, but we should get to History," Finn said, standing up. She got up, too. "Yeah, we should. Thanks a lot, Mr. Shue." She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "I expect a kiss by the end of the day." Rachel winked before following Finn out of the room. I laughed in amazement, running my hand through my hair. How could all of that had just happened?

One more period to go, I had to teach the sophomore Spanish class. Unfortunately, not Rachel's class. Since our declarations I was in heaven. I smiled the whole time, even though I could tell they all just wanted to leave. "Mr. Shue?" Santana raised her hand. I was surprised, but my smile stayed intact. "Will you stop smiling like that? It's kinda creeping me out," I tried to tone down the brightness but it apparently didn't work because they all kept shooting me weird looks. I couldn't help it. I was _with_ Rachel. It was like all my dreams had come true in the last hour. I would be able to hold her and kiss her and love her; I could finally call her mine. It would be hard, keeping it a secret, but it would be worth it. I'd wait for her until Rachel turned 18 and graduated and then we'd be able to tell people and go more places. But right now, I could definitely be happy just being with her. The bell rang and I beat the students to the door, quite an accomplishment. I turned at the last second. "Santana, Mercedes, tell everyone Glee is canceled today."

I turned the corner right in time to see one of the football jocks throw a slushy on Rachel. "Hey!" He turned and cursed under his breath. "Detention. In fact, why don't you just go right now?" He glared at me and stalked off. Rachel smiled. "Thanks Will." My name on her lips sent shivers up my spine. "Anytime." I glanced around and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Now, how about that kiss?" She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You'll get slushy all over you," I kissed her nose. "I don't care. It'll be like the first time I held you, remember?" She nodded. "Of course." I leaned closer and closer until… "Will?" I didn't move back, kept our lips an inch apart. "What?" Rachel's arms tightened. "I love you, too." My lips collided with hers then, and fireworks exploded. I had never felt anything so real, so right. Our lips moved together, our hands tangling in each other's hair. My tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to me, pulling me closer. We eventually pulled back and gazed at each other.

I stroked her cheek with my thumb. She closed her eyes, sighing gently. "Can I keep you?" I whispered. Rachel's eyes shot open. "Will…are you quoting Caspar?" I laughed softly, embarrassed. "Yeah," She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Yes, you can keep me." She murmured softly. I smiled with relief. I held her close, her head resting against my chest while I sang softly to her.

_See the pyramids around the Nile_

_Watch the sun rise from the tropic isle_

_Just remember darling all the while_

_You belong to me_

_See the market place on old Algiers_

_Send me photographs and souvenirs_

_Just remember when a dream appears_

_You belong to me_

_And I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember 'til you're home again_

_You belong to me_

_Oh, I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember 'til you're home again_

_You belong to me_

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps sooo much with getting better :) And if anyone has suggestions on something they think I should write please let me know. Thanks so much!**


End file.
